


Sing-song

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Humor, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sing-song

"La!" Gabriel sang. "Lalalala!"

"Uh-oh," Uriel said. "He's practicing scales. It's that season on Earth already?"

Michael checked her watch.

"Yes. Get ready -"

Tinsel manifested throughout the office, tripping up unwary angels.

"Right," Gabriel said. "Where are we planning on appearing this year?"

"You have heard of 'Entertaining angels _unawares_ ', right?" Uriel said.

"Hah! Good one, buddy!" Gabriel said, with a hearty shoulder slap. "You do that if you like. _I've_ ordered new suits; any humans viewing them will definitely glorify the Almighty."

"What's wrong with our suits?" Uriel said.

Gabriel gave a pitying laugh and walked off, singing carols.


End file.
